A Wolf's Heart
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Based off TO 2X21 Based of TO 2X21. Jackson placed a call with Hayley's permission, calling his old friend from Forks- Sam Uley. Before Klaus's could retrieve Hope from the car- what if it had been Sam? How does that change things exactly?


**This story is an idea that hit me suddenly and I had to write it and get it out here when I already have so many other stories to write! I really do enjoy this idea and I really hope you all like this story!**

 **Takes place in the Originals 2x21**

* * *

 **A Wolf's Heart**

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Hayley- we don't have to do this if you don't want too." Jackson reassured the stressed hybrid mother, who began to pace back and forth.

Hayley on the other hand shook her head, "We have to make sure Delilah doesn't get her evil hands on Hope. I just don't want to push this responsibility on someone else."

"Sam said that he and Emily would take Hope from us and protect her. They have a strong defense back in La Push, plus Hope would be far away from here." Jackson continued to convince Hayley, who was now hesitating. "What if something happens to us- she'll only know Klaus."

Hayley wasn't very fond of that idea, and something told her Klaus was planning something tonight. It had been so easy to run now, but surely Klaus would catch up at some point. Could Hayley put blind faith in this pack of shifters from La Push? She didn't think she had much of choice. Elijah was with the vampires, but he'd be around to help Hope. Rebekah was working on bringing back Kol, and well- there was really no one else.

"Sam's already on his way?" Hayley asked, looking over at Jackson.

"Sam is close by at the revenue point, where Mary will take Hope if Klaus shows up." Jackson could see how torn Hayley was, and took her hand. "Hayley, everything will be okay."

Hayley shook her head, "No Jackson, it's not. When I had Hope, I really thought that everything would be okay. Klaus would be a good father to Hope, and Rebekah and Elijah would be amazing Aunts and Uncles, but look at what I'm doing. It's the same exact thing my parents did to me all those years ago, and now I am doing that to my baby girl."

Hayley gave Jackson a hopeless look, "I wanted Hope to know life, have a family and the more we run it's the more I realize that I can't give her that. Hope wouldn't know a happy family with Klaus, because the moment he gets hurt he turns dangerous. I don't want Hope to know that, so I've made my choice."

"What is your choice?" Jackson asked apprehensively.

"Sam knows about Hope right? What she is? How our species of werewolves work?" Hayley asked, grabbing a paper and pen.

"Yes, why?" Jackson tried to put together what Hayley was doing, but she was moving too fast.

"That makes this a hell of a lot easier to write." Hayley mutters, ignoring Jackson's questions. It took her maybe three minutes to write and seal the letter before a yell from outside caught both werewolf and hybrid's attention.

Hayley quickly placed the letter into her pocket, following Jackson out of the shed in a junkyard they had been plotting in. Hayley's brown eyes widen when she saw Klaus holding one of the wolves by their neck before digging his nails in and literally tearing his throat out.

"Good evening Crescents." Klaus sneered. "It would come as no surprised that things will not be ending well for you."

Jackson glared, moving to stand protectively in front of Hayley. "Go back inside. Get Hope and Mary out of here."

"I can help you." Hayley argued back softly.

"I'll be right behind you." Jackson ordered, sounding like the alpha and ignoring Hayley's call. "Get Hope and run."

Hayley fought with her inner self for a second, before actually listening and taking off to retrieve her daughter and Mary. In the distance Hayley could hear the struggling of fights and knew that her people were losing. After all, she always knew they were no match for the Original Hybrid. Guilt filled Hayley, she was supposed to be their Queen- their leader. Now she was running?

No, that wasn't okay, but still Hayley gathered Hope and Mary- fleeing into the forest. Then it hit her. Hayley couldn't run, she couldn't let her people die for her cause. It wasn't fair to the pack- but Hayley needed to make sure Hope made it to the revenue point and she was going to make sure she bought time. Klaus couldn't follow them.

"Mary, take Hope and make sure you run." Hayley instructed, handing Mary the baby girl and a letter. "A man named Sam from another pack is coming to help. He's the revenue point for Hope, please make sure she get there."

Mary gave Hayley a sad look. "Are you sure Hayley? You should come with us too."

Hayley shook her head, "There's no time now. I can't teach my daughter it's okay to run. Our pack is fighting, and I should fight along their side. Thank you Mary- for everything."

Mary nodded, allowing Hayley to say on final goodbye to Hope before both woman went their separate ways. Hayley was pissed and upset, and ready to give Klaus a piece of her mind. After all, it was because of him so many people were after her baby girl. All Hayley wanted was a family, not a damn war. Still, Hayley lurked in the shadows, watching and listening to Klaus.

" _So Hayley run and you hold the line? How valiant."_ Hayley heard Klaus speak to Jackson. _"Do you remember our last, somewhat one sided altercation?"_

Both males wrestled, growling and snarling in warns and threats. Hayley growled under her breath at Klaus, how dare he lay a hand on her husband and alpha- her partner. Hayley almost lunged out, but refrained when Klaus threw Jackson, but the alpha male landed on his feet.

"You have gotten stronger. I reckon you've gone from field mouse to lap dog." Klaus taunted, visibly making Jackson upset.

When Klaus made another advance, Hayley blurred out of her hiding spot and landed a solid punch onto Klaus's cheek, causing the older hybrid to stumble back in surprise. The two went into hand to hand combat, Hayley swinging and Klaus blocking her attempts to land hits. Jackson easily went up to help, kicking Klaus behind the knees-letting Hayley easily flip him onto the floor.

Jackson went to punch Klaus again while he was down, but Jackson and Hayley pushed across the clearing. Both fallen quickly got up, glowering at the Original Hybrid with hatred. Klaus stood with a smirk while Delilah herself came and announced her presence.

"Enough." Delilah ordered, causing Hayley to zone in on Klaus.

"Why is she with you Klaus?" Hayley demanded, her brown eyes telling her betrayed feeling. Klaus couldn't care less about Hayley now; after all he was here to curse her.

"Unlike some, he is doing what is best for his daughter." Delilah answered for Klaus, staring Hayley down.

Hayley's brown eyes snapped onto Klaus with an intense focus as she growled, "I'm going to skin you alive."

Hayley never got the chance to come near Klaus as Delilah threw her hands up, chanting. Hayley dropped to the floor, holding her chest as pain overcame her. Pain she hadn't felt since she was a werewolf. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization as every world around her, including Jackson, dropped to the ground shifting.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hayley gasped.

Klaus smirked slyly, "Now this was my idea. Stealing from Marcel the Crescent Wolf curse he once used on your pack. Delilah was all too happy to make the necessary adjustments to accommodate your hybrid nature. Now you will be trapped in wolf form, save for the full moon- leaving you very little time to cause any trouble, and because of the unification ritual linking you to your pack they now will share your fate, _Queen_."

Hayley screamed out in pain and heartbreak. Even if all her bones were breaking and ripping apart, all Hayley could worry about was Hope. She wanted to make sure Hope was safe, but she was left wondering if Hope ever made it to Sam as Klaus walked away with their enemy.

* * *

Mary gotten Hope into the truck they had been using all day. The letter Hayley wrote safely tucked into Hope's car seat. Mary loved the little girl to bits, her granddaughter- as Mary liked to call her. It broke Mary's heart to see the baby girl having so much struggle with life in her first few months of being in this world. It was truly the saddest thing.

Hope was in the back of the car, in her car seat playing with a toy. She was so oblivious and innocent to the outside world that Mary wished she would stay like that. Mary understood why Hayley wanted Hope away from Klaus. The original hybrid was conniving and unpredictable, he could protect Hope- but at what cost? Klaus dagger his own siblings and killed his own parents. Would he harm is own daughter? They couldn't be so sure even if they really wanted to believe he wouldn't.

Suddenly Mary felt pain, her arm twisted and with that she forced herself to press the breaks. The last thing Mary wanted was to swerve out on this road. A pained gasp escaped her lips, back cracking in an all too familiar way of transition- a pain Mary thought she'd never feel again. Opening her side door, Mary forced herself out almost falling to the ground when a pair of hands caught her.

"Mary right? I'm Sam." A tanned and well-toned man greeted rushed. "I'm going to take the baby now."

"Just." Mary groaned. "Get her to safety!"

"Carlisle!" Sam barked for the cold one.

It was unusual for a Shifter and Cold One to ever work together, but Sam couldn't hold a baby girl and shift while running with her. Sure Sam was faster than the average human, but a vampire could reach him in that time- especially a hybrid. Which is why Sam called Carlisle and asked for a temporary truce to help a child- and Carlisle did with no question.

"On it!" Carlisle called, already getting the baby's car seat unbuckled from the car and blurring away without looking back to Forks.

Sam glanced at Mary, "Tell Jackson I'll watch her if I don't get that phone call. Hope will be safe."

Sam shifted easily, running after Carlisle. His scent would throw off any of Carlisle's and Hope's, and hopefully his presences as a shape-shifter also hid the baby from witches. It didn't take Carlisle long to reach Forks, maybe an hour with Sam coming in shortly after five minutes. He had gotten delayed a few second.

Carlisle had stopped at the border of La Push, holding the crying baby in his arms. A human baby was so fragile, and made him wonder how exactly she was mixed up with werewolves (children of the moon) and traditional vampires. Sam had been very clear he was not to ask any questions.

"Thank you for the help Carlisle, but now the treaty is back in place." Sam announced, coming over and looking down at the baby girl.

"What's going on exactly Sam?" Carlisle asked skeptically, but it fell on deaf ears as Sam took the baby girl into his own arms.

"It doesn't concern you." Sam replied with an edge to his tone. "Thank you for the help in getting her here, but as of now there is no more purpose for you to be here."

Carlisle sighed, seeing as he wasn't going to get anything out of Sam and nodded. Sam watched as Carlisle left the border into the dead of night. Glancing down at the baby in his arms, a small smile graced Sam's lips.

"Aren't you a cute thing?" Sam sighed, watching the baby open her eyes to reveal a brilliant blue. "Such a shame about your family, Jackson explained it all to me- but I promise little girl, I'll protect you."

Hope stared at Jackson, and then closed her eyes deciding he was okay and trustworthy to sleep in the arms of. A chuckle left Sam's lips, he could tell this girl was going to be trouble one day. A letter caught his eye, but Sam waited until he fully walked home. Though when Sam passed by Billy's, he decided to stop by.

"Sam?" Billy questioned as he opened the door. "It's late-you have a baby in your arms?"

"It's a long story Billy, but I thought that maybe Sarah could help me figure out how to take care of her and show me how to make a bottle. I promise to be gone by the morning." Sam reassured.

Billy was about to reply when Sarah came in, her eyes lighting up when she saw the baby girl. "Oh Paul, she's beautiful!"

"She isnt mine." Sam confessed, earning confused looks. Sam decided to tell them the story, the truth about Hope's orgins, and surprisingly they were okay with that.

"She's just a baby Sam." Sarah reminded. "She didn't have a choice in where she came from, but with your help and the help of every one- we can raise her to be good."

Billy chuckled, "A child of the moon. Rare if you asked me, but she will be a Quileute if needed."

Sam smiled tiredly. Seeing this, Sarah scooped baby Hope from Sam and gave him a nod to lay down and sleep. Billy smiled, watching as his wife entered their son's nursery and placed her into the crib beside Jacob. Sarah stared at the two babies, who instantly clung at each others side- a smile forming on her lips. They didn't look that much different in age, maybe Jacob was older by a few months.

"She'll be safe here. La Push is a land that protects from magic- our ancestors made sure of that Sam. Now rest." Billy patted Sam's back before making his way to his room. Sarah had brought Sam a pillow and blanket, giving a goodnight and leaving as well.

Sam thought, got up and went into Jacob Black's nursery, checking on Hope on last time. The baby girl was sound asleep by the baby boy's side. The two barely had a gap between them, and Sam knew then that Hope had a friend. Turning around, Sam went back to the couch and grabbed the letter inside, which were surprisingly two. One addressed to him and the other too Hope.

 _Sam,_

 _My name is Hayley Marshall, and I am Hope's mother. I want to say thank you for taking her from this place, and I really hope you can keep her safe for I cannot. If me or Jackson fail to contact you within a week or two, then you can take it that something happened to us. If that were to happen, please take care of my daughter like she was your own. That's all I ever wanted for her, a family. There's not much else to say that you already aren't well aware of. Just, don't let her be ashamed of who she is. Make sure she loves and is kind, please._

 _In this letter you will find there is one addressed too Hope. I put that in here in case something did happen. Please give it to my baby girl when the time is right._

 _Thank you again Sam, for taking my daughter into your care._

 _-Hayley_

* * *

 **Let me explain the time hole in this plot.**

 **So I'm going to be changing somethings. Mainly Sam and the pack's age differences. Sam is older than the others by 24, but stopped aging when he became a shifter- making him immortal. When Sam got Hope, he was 24 years old. Also when other pack members shift, they will stop aging as well and the imprints. That whole thing will be explained throughout the story.  
**

 **As for the others pack members, they were still toddlers. Which means that this story takes place sixteen years into the future starting chapter one, where Jacob is sixteen as well as Hope. All this starts at the end of twilight but mainly starts in New Moon line- but it won't follow directly. I am not doing that. Not really focusing on Bella and her Cullen drama.  
**

 **Plus the bit about Paul and Dr. Cullen working together. I know the pack has super speed, but it was also a tacit to throw off Hope's scent- which Paul needed to do. Plus Paul cant hold a baby as a wolf. There wont be very much teaming up anymore.**

 **Any way, I hope you all liked this start of the story and would love it for some feedback!**

 **Review!**


End file.
